1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine optimization control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a gas turbine engine control device that controls an engine by the number of revolutions or a pressure ratio correlated with thrust of a gas turbine engine, there has been known a system (an SISO (Single Input Single Output) system) that adjusts a fuel flow rate to control the number of revolutions of a fan. In a case of such a gas turbine engine control device, even though the number of revolutions can be controlled to be constant by flight points (an altitude, a jet speed, an air temperature) of a jet, a specific fuel consumption (SFC) cannot be controlled to be constant, and it continuously changes.
Consequently, a variable cycle engine has been proposed in order to eliminate the continuous change. The variable cycle engine is the engine that adjusts a cycle so that the specific fuel consumption SFC is made to be a minimum by various effectors, such as a variable mechanism, in addition to adjustment of the fuel flow rate. Schedule control utilizing a detection signal, such as a sensor signal, is generally used for controlling the variable mechanism.
In a gas turbine engine, each module, such as a fan, a compressor, a combustor, a high-pressure turbine, and a low-pressure turbine, deteriorates. However, when the schedule control of the gas turbine engine is performed, there has been a problem that the specific fuel consumption SFC is not always a minimum in any engine depending on a degree of deterioration of such an each module, or variation for each number machine.